


Lady Stark

by Elleen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westeros, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lyanna Stark Lives, Married Cersei Lannister/Ned Stark, POV Cersei, Past Relationship(s), Political Alliances, Queen Lyanna Stark, R plus L equals J
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: AU po Rebelii Roberta. Lyanna żyje. Cersei wychodzi za Neda.





	Lady Stark

Cersei nienawidziła Północy.

Do Westeros zawitała już wiosna. Jaime pisał, że Królewską Przystań obsypało bladoróżowe kwiecie, a król Robert planował zorganizować turniej rycerski na powitanie zbliżającego się lata. Tak bardzo pragnęła tam być — czuć na sobie stęsknione spojrzenie Jaime'ego, móc zrzucić w końcu futro, wystawić twarz do słońca i czekać. Nie umiała do końca określić, na co miałaby czekać, ale coś pięknego z pewnością przydarzyłoby jej się w Królewskiej Przystani.

Nic pięknego nie przydarzy jej się za to niewątpliwie w tym zapomnianym przez bogów miejscu, w którym tylko Starkowie mogli żyć i nie wypłakiwać się z tego powodu co noc w poduszkę.

Cersei otuliła się szczelniej futrem, ale zimno zdążyło ją przeniknąć do kości — drżała na całym ciele, przyglądając się nielicznym płatkom śniegu wirującym jej przed oczami. Choć topiły się, jeszcze zanim dotknęły ziemi, boleśnie uświadamiały Cersei, że w Winterfell nie zapomni o zimie choćby na chwilę.

Będzie o niej wiedzieć pierwsza, gdy znów nawiedzi ich lodowaty wiatr zza Muru — _nadchodzi zima_ , zawsze _nadchodzi zima_ — i będzie jej doświadczać jeszcze długo po tym, jak drzewa na południu zrodzą pierwsze owoce.

Wszystko na Północy wydawało jej się szare, lodowate i pogrążone w mroku. Czasem zamykała oczy i wyobrażała sobie, że miała w życiu więcej szczęścia — że książę Rhaegar przeżył i wybrał ją sobie na żonę; że miała spędzić resztę życia na południu jako królowa, piękna u boku równie pięknego pana męża. Wszyscy kochaliby ją i drżeli przed nią jednocześnie. To było jej przeznaczenie. Pan ojciec obiecał, że zostanie królową.

— Zaziębisz się, pani.

Cersei nie odwróciła się. Głos Starka był zawsze tak samo pozbawiony emocji jak jego twarz — nie chciała na niego spoglądać, nie teraz, kiedy pasjami tęskniła za innym światem, w którym nie musiała być tylko posłuszną żoną jakiegoś lorda.

_Ach, gdyby tylko urodziła się mężczyzną! Los nigdy nie był tak okrutny dla mężczyzn, nawet jeśli byli wielokrotnie głupsi i znacznie mniej ambitni od niej._

 

 

_Pobrali się w Bożym Gaju. Wyryta w Czar-Drzewie twarz wydawała się przyglądać Cersei z naganą — „nie jesteś jedną z naszych córek, nie należysz do tego świata” — ale ona stała nieporuszona, dumna i wyprostowana._

_Choć sprzedano ją jak konia i wywieziono na szare pustkowie, nie zamierzała nikomu pokazać, jak bardzo czuła się zdradzona._

_Atłasowa suknia w kolorze kości słoniowej kontrastowała z szaro-brązową zbieraniną ludzi o posępnych twarzach — i tylko biały płaszcz Jaime'ego przykuwał wzrok, gdy jej brat wysunął się przed wszystkich, by nasycić wzrok pięknem Cersei. Pragnęła go teraz mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, po części pewnie dlatego, że nie mogła go mieć — nie w Winterfell, nie w dniu swojego ślubu. Ktoś mógłby ich nakryć._

_Za chwilę miała się stać żoną lorda Starka i pozostać sama tu, na północy, podczas gdy Jaime wróci do Królewskiej Przystani, a Lannisterowie zabiorą swoje sztandary do Casterly Rock._

_Od dziś mieli o niej mówić: lady Stark._

_Poczuła, jak dłoń lorda Starka unosi delikatnie jej własną. Zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała na swojego narzeczonego. Na jego surową twarz, tak niepodobną do przystojnej twarzy Brandona, na chłodne, szare oczy, na zmarszczkę między oczami, którą mogły wyrzeźbić tylko dekady zmartwień, choć lord Eddard dopiero co obchodził dwudziesty dzień swojego imienia. Lord Stark nie był ani Jaime'em, ani Rhaegarem._

_Był nagrodą pocieszenia dla Tywina Lannistera i karą dla Cersei za to, że nie urodziła się chłopcem._

_Przełknęła swoją gorycz i przywołała na twarz lekki uśmiech. Drzewa wokół niej zaskrzypiały ostrzegawczo, ale Cersei się ich wcale nie wystraszyła. Dawno już przestała wierzyć w siły wyższe — jeśli nawet istniały, to jej los z pewnością ani trochę ich nie obchodził._

_Lord Stark zaproponował wprawdzie jej panu ojcu, że poślubi Cersei w Casterly Rock albo wybuduje dla niej sept w Winterfell, by mogła się tam oddawać modlitwie, gdy tylko poczuje potrzebę, ale lord Tywin wzruszył na to ramionami._

_— My, Lannisterowie, rzadko odczuwamy potrzebę modlitwy._

_Gdy zaś Stark powtórzył Cersei tę rozmowę przed paroma godzinami, jakby się tłumacząc z mało wyszukanej ceremonii, Cersei uniosła brwi i odparła:_

_— Siedmiu jak dotąd nie przyniosło mi w życiu niczego dobrego. Może twoi bogowie będą dla mnie łaskawsi, panie._

_Do tej pory nie mogła zresztą przeżyć, że lord Stark nie wydawał się urażony tą uwagą. Zdeptałaby w ten sposób dumę każdego mężczyzny — każdego, ale nie Eddarda Starka._

_Choć wydawało jej się to absurdalne — była przecież Cersei Lannister, córką lorda Tywina i najpiękniejszą kobietą w Siedmiu Królestwach, jak mawiano — to dla niego ona także pozostawała wyłącznie politycznym kielichem goryczy._

_Król Robert rozkazał, lord Eddard wykonał._

_Ach, gdyby tylko Stark miał odrobinę rozumu i wstąpił na tron, gdy z takim oburzeniem zgonił z niego Jaime'ego — gdyby miał choć krztę odwagi, by walczyć o swoje ideały, zamiast pod płaszczem honoru dać się wyrzucić poza nawias społeczeństwa._

_Cersei nie mogła nim nie gardzić, gdy wypowiadała słowa przysięgi. Choćby tylko odrobinę. Choćby tylko przez chwilę._

_Benjen Stark byłby lepszym lordem Winterfell niż jego brat. Eddard Stark byłby lepszym królem niż Robert. A ona... Ona byłaby lepszą królową niż Lyanna i lepszą dziedziczką Casterly Rock niż którykolwiek z jej braci._

_Wszystkie te wersje przyszłości już się jednak rozwiały._

_— Biorę ciebie za męża — powiedziała, spoglądając ponad ramieniem lorda Starka prosto w oczy Jaime'ego._

_Istniała jednak pewna wersja przyszłości, której nie będzie opłakiwać. Nie poślubiła króla. Nie urodzi królewskich dzieci. Słowa Maggy były trucizną zatruwającą przez lata jej umysł i w końcu, w końcu, będzie od nich wolna._

 

 

— Zaziębisz się, pani — powiedział Stark, zatrzymując się obok niej na blankach.

Był odziany w wysokie skórzane buty i płaszcz podróżny. Znów dokądś wyjeżdżał.

W jego głosie dało się słyszeć coś, co doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa, jakąś wyzutą z przywiązania troskę, jakby zwracał się do chorego konia albo bachora któregoś z prostaczków.

Cersei wzruszyła ramionami, a było to dość trudne pod ciężarem wszystkich tych futer.

— Czasem mam wrażenie, że już nigdy nie będzie mi ciepło — odezwała się w przypływie irytacji i natychmiast pożałowała swoich słów.

Obiecała sobie przecież, że nigdy nie odsłoni przed nim żadnej ze swoich słabości.

Stark spoglądał na nią przez długą chwilę, a potem pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku.

— Nadchodzi lato, pani — powiedział, a zabrzmiało to w jego ustach tak nieoczekiwanie, że Cersei w końcu popatrzyła mu w oczy. Mogłaby przysiąc, że gdzieś w kącikach jego ust zadrżał wątły cień uśmiechu. — Nawet w Wintefell mamy dość przyjemne lata, choć dłużej każą na siebie czekać.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się, by odejść, a Cersei przez chwilę cieszyła się, że znów będzie mogła pobyć przez chwilę sama z własnymi myślami. Potem jednak zdała sobie sprawę, że istniała jedna myśl, z którą nie chciała być już dłużej sama.

— Lordzie Eddardzie...

Zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Proszę, mów mi Ned.

Zignorowała go.

— Lordzie Eddardzie, wszystko wskazuje na to, że twoje dziecko urodzi się wczesnym latem.

Błysk radości w jego oczach był czymś nowym i raczej niespodziewanym. Wyobrażała sobie wcześniej, że człowiek tak chłodny i pełen dystansu jak jej mąż nie wzruszy się czymś równie prozaicznym. Mężczyźni rzadko wykazywali zainteresowanie tymi sprawami, od czasu do czasu tylko się upewniając, czy mają wystarczająco wielu męskich potomków, by zapewnić rodowi dziedzica. Płodzili ich też zawsze mnóstwo poza małżeńskim łożem i Cersei była doprawdy zdziwiona, że nigdy do niej nie dotarły żadne plotki o bachorach jej męża. Honor honorem, jeszcze jednak nie spotkała mężczyzny, który potrafił utrzymać swojego robaka pomiędzy nogami.

— Jesteś pewna, pani? — zapytał Eddard, nie mogąc powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

Cersei nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że wyglądał w tej chwili na co najmniej dekadę młodszego niż zwykle i był niemal przystojny.

— Maester Luwin nie ma wątpliwości — odpowiedziała.

Lord Eddard wahał się przez chwilę, jakby walczyły w nim dwie natury, a potem ta nieznana dotąd Cersei zwyciężyła — Eddard ponownie się do niej zbliżył, objął prawą ręką jej lekko zaokrąglony brzuch, a lewą podniósł dłoń Cersei na wysokość swojej twarzy i złożył na niej pocałunek.

— Zaziębisz się, pani — powtórzył, a zabrzmiało to znacznie mniej machinalnie niż jeszcze przed paroma minutami.

Gdy Cersei została w końcu sama na murach, przyłożyła dłoń do miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą obejmowała ją ręka męża.

Jeśli już musiała rodzić komuś dzieci i nie mógł to być Jaime — być może będzie w stanie się pogodzić z faktem, że ich ojcem zostanie Eddard Stark.

 

 

_Gdy wszyscy opuścili już komnatę i świeżo upieczeni małżonkowie po raz pierwszy zostali sami, Cersei musiała zwalczyć pragnienie zakrycia dłońmi swoich nagich piersi. Nigdy nie wstydziła się swojego ciała — ciało było jedyną bronią, której kultura Westeros zezwalała kobietom używać, i to bronią niezwykle skuteczną, o czym Cersei przekonała się już niejednokrotnie — ale ciężkie spojrzenie Starka trudno jej było znieść bez krępacji._

_Była teraz jego żoną, mógł zrobić z jej ciałem, co chciał, a mimo to nie zbliżył się do niej, a jedynie przyglądał jej się spod zmrużonych powiek._

_Jaime nie byłby podobnie zimnokrwisty — wziąłby Cersei w ramiona, jeszcze zanim zamknęłyby się drzwi za ostatnim weselnym intruzem. Posiadłby ją tam, gdzie stała, na zimnej podłodze komnaty, a po kilku głębokich pchnięciach opadłby na nią ciężko, szepcząc jej we włosy, jak bardzo ją kocha. Rzeczy, do których nakłoniła Jaime’ego samym tylko rozkładaniem nóg, stanowiły dobitny dowód na to, że mężczyźni nie zasługiwali na bycie u władzy._

_Kochała Jaime’ego jak nikogo na świecie, ale zawsze twierdziła, że powinna być traktowana jako pierworodne dziecko niezależnie od płci — a może nawet dzięki niej. Tymczasem Casterly Rock najpierw należało się Jaime’emu, potem Tyrionowi, a ją wysłano na lodowatą Północ, by grzała łoże jakiemuś seniorowi z przypadku._

_Do tego ją sprowadzono — ją, Cersei Lannister, nieodrodną córkę najpotężniejszego lorda w Siedmiu Królestwach._

_Powstrzymała się przed zgryźliwym komentarzem i zrobiła krok do przodu. Złapała dłoń Starka i położyła ją sobie na piersi._

_— Drżysz, pani — odpowiedział na ten gest jej mąż, wciąż nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy._

_Nie mógł być przecież na jej wdzięki obojętny — żaden mężczyzna nie był, chyba że eunuchowie albo odmieńcy. Eddard Stark nie był jednak żadnym z nich. Spojrzała w dół i przekonała się, że jego ciało reagowało poprawnie._

_— Jest zimno — powiedziała, bo nie chciała, by sobie pomyślał, że się go bała._

_Niewiele było rzeczy, które przerażały Cersei, a to z pewnością nie była jedna z nich._

_— Poproszę, żeby rozpalili większy ogień — mruknął Stark i poruszył się, jakby zamierzał odejść, więc ścisnęła go mocno za nadgarstek._

_Jak mógł być tak nierozumny?_

_— Zostań — rozkazała. Trudno jej było grać zawstydzoną dziewicę, gdy wzbierała w niej irytacja. — Jeśli dobrze rozumiem wszystkie swoje powinności dzisiejszej nocy, niedługo powinno się zrobić cieplej — dokończyła cierpiętniczym tonem, który miał nieco zatuszować śmiałość tej wypowiedzi._

_Stark jednak nawet nie mrugnął. Niespodziewanie wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na posłanie, gdzie złożył ją ostrożnie na grubej warstwie futer. Położył się obok niej i prawą dłonią zaczął kreślić okręgi wokół jej sutka — najpierw duże, potem mniejsze, aż w końcu pieścił samą brodawkę, póki nie stwardniała._

_Cersei spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona. Dlaczego po prostu nie rozłożył jej nóg i nie wszedł w nią śpiesznie, by oboje jak najszybciej mieli z głowy obowiązek konsumpcji? Czy nie pragnął jej wystarczająco?_

_Uniosła się na łokciach i zaczęła całować zagłębienie nad jego obojczykiem. Wplotła dłoń we włosy Starka i przyciągnęła go bliżej, aż poczuła jego gorący oddech na swoim uchu. Odsunąwszy na bok myśli o tym, czy istotnie mogła być pierwszą kobietą w łóżku Eddarda Starka — pomyśli o tym później — pociągnęła go na siebie i objęła nogami jego pośladki._

_Zanim w nią wszedł, podniósł wzrok na jej twarz i poszukał w jej oczach zgody._

_Rozgoryczona, że nie udało jej się miłosnymi sztuczkami odebrać mu rozumu, pocałowała go łapczywie w usta i własną dłonią pomogła mu przypieczętować małżeńską więź._

_Im szybciej się w niej poruszał, tym bardziej była przekonana, że lord Stark nie różnił się wcale od jej brata ani innych mężczyzn, z którymi miała w życiu styczność — prędzej czy później zacznie odpowiadać uległością na jej ochocze oddawanie się małżeńskiej posłudze._

_Zacisnęła palce na ramieniu Starka i zamknęła oczy. „Jaime” — pomyślała. — „Mój Jaime”._

_Długo nie mogła tej nocy zasnąć, bo wiedziała, że następnego dnia musi się obudzić jako lady Stark._

 

 

Dni na Północy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność — a może tylko jej się wydawało, bo kiedy Eddard wyjeżdżał z Winterfell, czuła się w zamku jak intruz.

Zewsząd atakowały ją uśmiechy, które nie wyglądały wcale na szczere; czasem słyszała szepty, które milkły, gdy podchodziła bliżej.

Co mogli o niej mówić? „Oto córka Lannistera, mordercy niemowląt”? „Siostra Królobójcy, na wieki zhańbionego”? „Cersei Lannister, której wdzięki odrzucili kolejno król Aerys dla swojego syna i król Robert dla siebie, więc Tywin Lannister złożył ją w hołdzie lennym Północy”?

Cersei gardziła nimi wszystkimi — prostaczkami o pociągłych, surowych twarzach, durniami, którym honor przysłaniał rozum; ludźmi melancholijnie wypatrującymi zimy, choćby ledwie rozpoczęła się wiosna...

A wszystkie te cechy uosabiał przecież jej mąż.

Lord Eddard może i nie był prostakiem, ale chętnie się z nimi bratał.

— Chcę, by moi lordowi i ich rody wiedzieli, że rozumiem i szanuję ich problemy. Nie można być dobrym władcą z wyżyn Żelaznego Tronu i tak samo nie można być skutecznym namiestnikiem, nie wychodząc do swoich ludzi — wyjaśnił, gdy go o to zapytała.

Zmarszczyła brwi, zniesmaczona takim uproszczeniem.

— Nie możesz zakładać, że ludzie będą cię szanować jedynie wtedy, gdy będziesz się z nimi stołować i głaskać ich bachory. To lekkomyślne i niebezpieczne — odparła.

— Niebezpieczne? — powtórzył z zaciekawieniem.

— Nie wszyscy są podobnie honorowi jak ty, lordzie Eddardzie, a rzeczywistość nie jest tylko czarna albo tylko biała. Im więcej osób obdarzysz zaufaniem, tym więcej wyhodujesz zdrajców.

Eddard uśmiechnął się do niej smutno, jakby był rozczarowany jej słowami.

— Moja pani, poruszają się wprawdzie twoje usta, ale słowa, które z nich wypływają, są słowami lorda Tywina.

Roześmiała się.

— Mój pan ojciec istotnie mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć — odparła z chłodną uprzejmością. — Nie rozumiem zatem, dlaczego oczekujesz ode mnie niewinności i idealizmu, skoro zgodnie z posiadaną przez ciebie wiedzą zostałam wychowana na oszustwach i zdradach.

— Nasze wartości trwają niezmienione od wieków. Ludzie Północy są inni niż ci, których dotychczas znałaś.

Cersei otworzyła szeroko oczy. Jakim cudem udało mu się dożyć dwudziestego dnia swojego imienia z takimi pokładami naiwności?

— Wszyscy ludzie są tacy sami — mruknęła. — Wolę być okrutna w swoich osądach i przeżyć niż zaufać niewłaściwej osobie i zginąć.

Stark skłonił się przed nią nieznacznie.

— Jak uważasz, pani. Znacznie większą przyjemnością będzie cię przekonać czynami niż słowami. Muszę cię jednak o coś prosić.

„Prosić”. Rzadko słyszała to słowo od osób równych sobie, jeszcze rzadziej od tych przewyższających ją statusem. Po co prosić kogoś, komu można po prostu rozkazać?

Cersei nie była zbyt dobra w słuchaniu rozkazów, ale niektórym nawet i ona nie potrafiła się sprzeciwić. Gdyby potrafiła, może wciąż mieszkałaby w Casterly Rock albo przekonała ojca, by zgodził się ją wysłać do Królewskiej Przystani...

— Tak? — zapytała.

— Nawet jeśli uważasz, że nasze zwyczaje są zbyt... gminne — wypowiedział to słowo z goryczą — nie traktuj naszych ludzi z góry. — _„Naszych” ludzi._ — Może nie zasłużyli jeszcze na twoje zaufanie, ale zasłużyli na szacunek. Kiedy wyjeżdżam, to ty jesteś panią Winterfell. Chcę, by ludzie widzieli w tobie swoją panią i byś ty także ją widziała. Nie musisz wyzbywać się swojej tożsamości, pozostań Cersei Lannister ku chwale mojego i twojego rodu, ale teraz jesteś również lady Stark. Dla ludzi Północy to więcej niż tylko tytuł, pamiętaj o tym.

Po tych słowach skłonił się ponownie i odszedł, a Cersei patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, aż zniknął za murami. Jak na człowieka, który wzgardził Żelaznym Tronem, był zadziwiająco twardo stąpający po ziemi. Jak na człowieka, który marzył o śmierci ze starości we własnym łożu, był jednak zadziwiająco głupi.

 

 

„Powoli przygotowywali dzwony żałobne dla Królowej” — pisał kiedyś w liście Jaime. Cersei zamknęła oczy, próbując zignorować przeszywający ból w podbrzuszu. Wolałaby zapomnieć tę historię, ale im mocniej próbowała, tym dokładniej rysowały jej się te obrazy pod powiekami. — „Maester Pycelle powiedział lordowi Arrynowi, że może już nie być dla niej ratunku. Kobiety, które przy niej były, wychodziły z komnaty całe uwalane krwią, jakby kąpały się we wnętrznościach dzików, a nie przyjmowały na świat dziecko. Słyszałem jej krzyk. Słyszałem go aż na dziedzińcu: zrozpaczony, przerażony, dziki. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie wydasz na świat potomka. Twoje cierpienie złamałoby mi serce”.

Ale królowa nie umarła.

— I ty także nie umrzesz, pani — uspokoił ją maester Luwin, gdy w gorączce zwierzyła mu się ze swojej obawy.

Wrzasnęła, gdy poczuła ból tak silny, że, szarpiąc się, złamała palec służącej, Jeyne. Teraz krzyczały obie. Cersei przez chwilę nic nie widziała poza brunatnymi plamami przed oczami, jakby krew była już wszędzie...

— Lord Stark — jęknęła, bo poza nim nie było w Winterfell nikogo, kogo by nie podejrzewała o sekretne pragnienie pozbawienia jej życia. „Moje dziecko. Muszę ochronić moje dziecko”. Łzy bezsilności zaczęły płynąć po jej twarzy, gdy rozpoczął się kolejny skurcz. — Lord Stark, gdzie jest lord Stark?! — krzyczała. A potem nie miała siły nawet na to, więc szeptała tylko słabo: — Ned. _Ned_.

Coś się poruszyło przy drzwiach, ktoś odepchnął niezgrabną Jeyne na bok. Cersei otworzyła oczy, a gdzieś pomiędzy brunatnymi plamami ukazała się twarz jej męża.

— Jestem tu — powiedział. — Jesteś bardzo dzielna. Jeszcze trochę.

Krzyknęła po raz ostatni i opadła bez tchu na poduszki.

Plamy przed oczami pociemniały, aż w końcu nie widziała nic poza nimi. Cisza. Pustka.

Czy tak umierała jej matka?

 

 

Cersei odstawiła na bok tacę ze śniadaniem i wyszła z łóżka. Już drugi dzień nie mogła nic przełknąć, a poprzedniego wieczora czuła się tak źle, że ani razu nie przyniesiono jej Joanny. Zarzuciła na ramiona koszulę i wymknęła się do sąsiednich komnat z silnym postanowieniem przypomnienia maesterowi Luwinowi, gdzie jego miejsce, jeśliby ją spotkał w korytarzu i próbował zatrzymać.

Drzwi do komnat dziecięcych były uchylone, więc popchnęła je lekko i ujrzała Neda trzymającego w ramionach śpiącą Joannę. Gładził delikatnie kciukiem policzek dziewczynki i przyglądał się jej twarzy z taką tkliwością, że po raz pierwszy nie wyglądał zdaniem Cersei jak wykuty z kamienia.

Otworzyła drzwi szerzej, aż zaskrzypiały. Ned podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Cersei roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Poczuła wówczas dziwny ucisk w gardle — choć trudno jej było ustalić, czy było to rozczulenie, czy zwyczajna zazdrość spowodowana faktem, że ktoś niebędący nią trzymał przy sercu Joannę. Nawet jeśli _intruzem_ był ojciec dziewczynki.

Zanim po raz pierwszy spojrzała w te ogromne, ufne oczy, nie miała pojęcia, że można kogoś kochać tak czystą, bezinteresowną miłością. Nigdy w życiu nikogo w ten sposób nie kochała i wątpiła, że jeszcze pokocha — chyba że kolejne dzieci.

Nie mogła jednak zaprzeczyć, że Ned był dobrym ojcem. Dużo lepszym niż Rhaegar Targaryen, który porzucił swoją rodzinę dla pięknego uśmiechu Lyanny Stark; dużo lepszym niż król, który podobno nawet nie wrócił z polowania, kiedy królowa wydawała na świat księcia Jona.

— Nie powinnaś chodzić, pani — powiedział natychmiast, wolną ręką dosuwając krzesło do kołyski, aby mogła usiąść. — Trzeba było zawołać którąś ze służebnych albo posłać po mnie, przyniósłbym ci Joannę.

Już zamierzała burknąć coś nieuprzejmie o tym, by przestano ją w końcu traktować jak umierającą, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Było wiele chwil, w których Ned zasługiwał jej zdaniem na ostre słowa, ale ta nie była jedną z nich.

Przyjęła od niego córkę i usiadła na krześle. Ręce miała jeszcze słabe, ale ciepło bijące od maleńkiego ciałka dodawało jej sił. Joanna wsadziła sobie do buzi kciuka i wlepiła w Cersei zaciekawione spojrzenie.

Była perfekcyjna.

— Od kiedy się pojawiła w moim życiu, nie mogę przestać myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, że muszę ją obronić przed całym złem tego świata — wyznała w przypływie szczerości i poczuła dłoń Neda na swoim ramieniu.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko, przed czym moglibyśmy ją bronić, przeminęło wraz z końcem wojny — powiedział, na co Cersei posłała mu lodowate spojrzenie; to samo, którym raczyła go zawsze, gdy wypowiadał podobnie naiwne myśli. Byli małżeństwem już wystarczająco długo, by natychmiast zrozumiał jej niewypowiedzianą pogardę i dodał łagodnie: — Ale żebyś była spokojna, możemy znaleźć jej najlepszego nauczyciela walki mieczem, aby potrafiła się obronić sama.

Cersei uśmiechnęła się do tej myśli. Północ miewała czasem swoje zalety — nikt na przykład nie oburzał się tu zbyt głośno na pomysł uczenia dziewczynki fechtunku.

— Jest taka piękna — szepnęła, odgarniając z czoła córki pojedyncze ciemne włosy. — Taka niewinna. Chciałabym jej dać w prezencie wszystkie Siedem Królestw.

Wypowiedziała to jako zupełnie niezwiązaną z niczym konkretnym myśl, ale Ned poznał ją chyba wystarczająco dobrze, bo spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

— Chyba za wcześnie, by o tym myśleć, pani. Joanna nie zaczęła jeszcze nawet chodzić, a ty już wybierasz jej męża. Czy własne doświadczenie nie nauczyło cię, że nie warto składać obietnic, których spełnienia nie jest się w stanie zagwarantować?

_„To mój ojciec nie był w stanie tego zagwarantować. Ja nie jestem swoim ojcem. Nie cofnę się przed niczym, aby uczynić jej życie lepszym_ — pomyślała Cersei, ale głośno powiedziała tylko:

— Oczywiście. Pomyślimy o tym, gdy oboje z księciem Jonem będą już dorośli. Czy nie sądzisz jednak, że byłby to wspaniały gest, by połączyć nasze rodziny? Twoja córka oraz syn twojej siostry i twojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wzruszam się, gdy tylko o tym pomyślę.

Ned nie skomentował tych słów, zajęty obserwowaniem, jak Joanna zaciska palce na jego palcu, ale Cersei prawie widziała w jego oczach odbicie marzenia, w którym wydają dziewczynkę za mąż za przyszłego króla.

Ned stałby w sepcie Królewskiej Przystani, poruszony doniosłością uroczystości i jej symbolicznym znaczeniem dla jego przyjaźni z królem. Cersei zaś próbowałaby uspokoić bijące szybko serce: oto jej córka stawałaby się przyszłą królową. Przeznaczenie w końcu by się dopełniało.

— Lyanna spodziewa się kolejnego potomka — odezwał się nagle Ned.

Cersei otworzyła szeroko oczy — wspomnienie krwawego porodu wciąż było w niej żywe.

— Tak szybko? — zapytała. — Nie minęło jeszcze sześć miesięcy.

Ned wzruszył ramionami.

— W królewskiej linii zawsze trzeba z góry pomyśleć o zagwarantowanym dziedziczeniu. Gdyby coś się stało Robertowi i Jonowi, po koronę mógłby się kiedyś zgłosić Viserys Targaryen. Robert to wie i bardzo się tego obawia.

Cersei wyobraziła sobie księcia Viserysa wracającego po tron. Chłopiec mógł mieć teraz siedem albo osiem lat, srebrne włosy jak jego brat i równie fioletowe oczy. Spojrzała na śliczną twarz przysypiającej właśnie Joanny i pomyślała, że taki król byłby bardziej nawet dla niej odpowiedni niż Jon. W końcu płynęła w nim krew smoków.

— Poparłbyś go, gdyby tak się stało? — zapytała tak niewinnie, jak tylko potrafiła.

Nie chciała, by się domyślił, że znów kalkulowała szanse Joanny na zostanie królową.

Przez długą chwilę milczał, jakby po raz pierwszy rozważał tę możliwość, choć Cersei wiedziała, że nie mogło to być prawdą. Był zbyt honorowy, by nie przygotować sobie awaryjnego scenariusza na każdą ewentualność — wielu mieszkańców Westeros wciąż jeszcze przecież uważało Roberta Baratheona za uzurpatora.

— Gdyby istotnie przyszło mi kiedyś decydować... Nie wiem, jak bym postąpił — przyznał Ned z niejakim skrępowaniem. — Słusznie obaliliśmy rządy Aerysa, co do tego nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Czy miałbym jednak poprzeć roszczenia Stannisa, czy Viserysa... Wolę o tym nie myśleć. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nigdy nie będę musiał się nad tym poważnie zastanawiać.

— A jednak rozważyłbyś pretensje księcia Viserysa? — ciągnęła temat Cersei. — Mimo że był synem szalonego króla?

— Synem, moja pani. Nie szalonym królem we własnej osobie. Nigdy nie wystąpiłbym przeciwko Rhaegarowi, gdyby nie porwał mojej siostry.

Cersei uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

— Król Robert rozkazałby cię ściąć za zdradę, gdyby słyszał te słowa.

Spodziewała się ujrzeć na jego twarzy ślad zawstydzenia, może obawy, że zagalopował się w swoich wyznaniach, ale Ned jedynie pokręcił głową.

— Robert doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że cieszy się moją pełną lojalnością, dopóki żyje on lub jego ostatni potomek.

— Z prawego łoża, ma się rozumieć — dodała Cersei okrutnie, ale tę uwagę już zmilczał.

 

 

Królowa Lyanna urodziła dziewczynkę — dużą i silną, o czarnych włosach i błękitnych oczach, o której król natychmiast powiedział, że byłaby dużo ładniejsza, gdyby więcej cech odziedziczyła po królowej, a mniej po nim.

Ned zapewnił Cersei, że Robert zamierzył tę wypowiedź jako komplement, ale to jej zdaniem wcale nie uczyniło sytuacji mniej niewłaściwą.

Gdyby Ned zasugerował, że Joanna powinna być piękniejsza, Cersei własnoręcznie wyrwałaby mu język.

Nikt jednak nigdy nie śmiałby powiedzieć czegoś podobnie niestosownego o Joannie Stark — małej wilczycy o lwich oczach, którą oboje z Nedem kochali z każdym dniem mocniej. Cersei do tej pory nie wybaczyła mężowi, że to jemu Joanna ofiarowała swój pierwszy uśmiech.

Zarówno wprost, jak i podstępem próbowała go przekonać, by wyruszyli w końcu do Królewskiej Przystani — tęskniła za przepychem, kolorami, gwarem, a także chciała jak najszybciej zacząć przygotowywać grunt pod swój plan wydania Joanny za księcia Jona, bo uznała w końcu, że najłatwiej będzie jej tego dokonać, przymilając się do króla.

Tęskniła też za Jaime’em. Od czasu swojego ślubu widziała go ledwie raz i to na chwilę. Marzyła o tym spojrzeniu zielonych oczu, które tak łatwo dawało się czytać. Jaime zawsze jej pragnął. Gdy ją widział, nie mógł przestać wodzić wzrokiem od jej ust przez szyję aż do piersi, jakby wyobrażając sobie, że siłą woli rozerwie sznurowania jej sukni.

Ned nigdy nie pragnął jej tak otwarcie, tak obsesyjnie, tak nieustępliwie...

Zaskrzypiały drzwi i ujrzała swojego męża, jak wślizguje się cicho do jej komnat. W palenisku płonął ogień, Cersei leżała naga na posłaniu z futer.

Zatrzymał się, gdy ją zobaczył.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że przyjdę? — zapytał z zaskoczeniem.

— Jesteś moim mężem — odparła na to Cersei, uśmiechając się. — Zawsze wiem, kiedy przyjdziesz.

Pominęła milczeniem fakt, że tak naprawdę czekała na niego również dwie poprzednie noce, nie będąc w stanie przewidzieć dokładnie, kiedy znów będzie potrzebował się z nią położyć. Regularność jego apetytu nie wynikała bowiem z kalendarza, a z natury — tę zaś nieco trudniej było kontrolować.

Podniosła się i podeszła do Neda, po czym bardzo powoli go rozebrała. Ledwie jego spodnie opadły na ziemię, był już gotowy. Pochylił się, jakby chciał ją podnieść i zanieść na posłanie, jak to często robił, ale go powstrzymała.

— Nie — szepnęła mu do ucha. — Pozwól mi...

Uklęknęła i zaczęła całować jego brzuch i podbrzusze, schodząc niżej i niżej, aż usłyszała zduszony jęk. Podniosła głowę i zorientowała się, że Ned na nią nie patrzył — ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie próbował zdecydować, czy powinien odczuwać w tej chwili rozkosz, czy zażenowanie.

Objęła dłonią jego męskość i przesunęła wolno kciukiem wzdłuż całej długości.

— Ned — powiedziała. — Ned, spójrz na mnie.

Powoli odwrócił głowę i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jej — wyzywające — i jego — skrępowane.

Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku objęła go ustami i zaczęła się poruszać w przód i w tył. Doprowadziła kiedyś w ten sposób Jaime’ego do krzyku, a później przekonała go, że powinien wstąpić do Królewskiej Straży.

Kiedy oddech Neda stał się płytki i urywany, a on sam zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Cersei niemal boleśnie, odsunęła się.

Wyprostowała się i popchnęła Neda na posłanie, a gdy opadł na nie ciężko, usiadła na nim okrakiem.

— Chcę ci urodzić syna — powiedziała i złapała go za nadgarstki, po czym przygwoździła je swoim ciężarem nad jego głową. — Daj mi syna, Ned.

Wślizgnęła się na niego gwałtownie i zaczęła go ujeżdżać z takim zapałem, że po kilkunastu ruchach szarpnął się gwałtownie i skończył w niej, jęcząc.

Cersei sturlała się z niego z uśmiechem. Dochodził do siebie dobrych dziesięć minut, dłużej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W końcu przekręcił się w jej stronę i położył dłoń na jej brzuchu.

— Mam nadzieję, że spełniłem twoje życzenie. Winterfell potrzebuje męskiego dziedzica.

Cersei przewróciła oczami. Mogła sobie na to pozwolić, bo Ned i tak patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na jej twarz — wciąż zapewne zbyt zawstydzony tym, co przed chwilą zrobiła.

— Winterfell ma już dziedzica — mruknęła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

— Domyślam się, że mówisz o Joannie — powiedział, rzucając jej krótkie spojrzenie i natychmiast ponownie spuszczając wzrok.

— Oczywiście, że mówię o Joannie! — oburzyła się Cersei. — Dlaczego miałaby nie dziedziczyć przed innymi, jakiejkolwiek będą płci? Urodziła się jako nasze pierwsze dziecko.

— Jest dziewczynką — odparł Ned zbolałym tonem.

Wszystko było dla niego albo czarne, albo białe. Jak na krainę, która składała się głównie z różnych odcieni szarości, Północ miewała zadziwiająco niewiele moralnych dylematów.

— Rozumiem. Dziewczynki służą zaś wyłącznie do rozkładania nóg przed prawowitymi dziedzicami. Spójrz na nią, Ned. Spójrz na nią i powiedz, że tego dla niej właśnie chcesz. Sprzedać ją jakiemuś lordowi jak kawałek mięsa, by należne jej miejsce zajął którykolwiek z jej braci, choćby nawet ten najbardziej odpowiedni miał dziesięć lat i twarz potwora.

Powód, dla którego postanowiła go tej nocy uwieść, zszedł na dalszy plan. Może uda jej się go sobą zainteresować jeszcze raz, zanim nadejdzie świt — wtedy zasugeruje mu, że powinni zorganizować wyprawę do Królewskiej Przystani.

Ned westchnął i zabrał dłoń z jej brzucha.

— Mówimy o naszej córce czy o tobie? Poza tym, myślałem, że pragniesz wydać Joannę za księcia Jona.

— To nie to samo. Ja tylko marzę dla niej o jak najlepszym życiu w zgodzie z obowiązującymi nas zasadami. Kim jest kobieta w dzisiejszym świecie, jeśli nie jest królową?

— Widzisz, Cersei, wszyscy staramy się żyć zgodnie z zasadami.

— Co jednak, jeśli obowiązują nas złe, niesprawiedliwe zasady?

— Możemy modlić się o to, by kiedyś uległy zmianie.

— Modlić się! — warknęła Cersei. — Modlić się, też mi pomysł. To nie bogowie ustalają zasady, ale ludzie. I ludzie mogą te zasady zmienić. Gdybyś został królem zamiast Roberta, miałbyś nieskończone możliwości! Mógłbyś nawet uczynić Joannę swoją dziedziczką niezależnie od tego, ilu chłopców ci jeszcze urodzę.

— To nie takie proste, jak myślisz.

— Wszystko jest proste, jeśli się ma w sobie odpowiednio dużo determinacji.

— Nie przeczę, tej ci nie brakuje — powiedział Ned ze smutkiem i usiadł na brzegu posłania, poza zasięgiem dłoni Cersei. — Ale ja nigdy nie pragnąłem władzy. Nie chciałem być panem Winterfell i nie sięgnąłbym nigdy po Żelazny Tron, chyba że bym nie miał innej możliwości.

Cersei przewróciła się na brzuch i wlepiła wzrok w zdobienia na ramie łoża.

— Nic dobrego nie czeka na ciebie w życiu, jeśli nie masz władzy — powiedziała. — Ciągle tylko wykonujesz rozkazy i spełniasz życzenia ludzi ponad tobą. Lordów, królów, ojców, mężów. Jeśli nie jesteś u szczytu, nic nie znaczysz. Jeśli dodatkowo jesteś kobietą, nic nie znaczysz niezależnie od swojej pozycji. Czasem zazdroszczę Targaryenom. Mieli odwagę, by żyć według własnych zasad.

Ned ubrał się bez słowa i dorzucił kilka drew do paleniska. Zanim wyszedł, odwrócił się do Cersei i powiedział:

— Przyleciał dziś kruk z Królewskiej Przystani, Lyanna zaprasza nas na dwór, byśmy poznali księżniczkę Alysanne. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wyruszymy za dwa tygodnie.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Cersei przez długą chwilę próbowała zwalczyć w sobie ochotę roztrzaskania kielicha o ścianę. _Oczywiście, jej nie potrafisz niczego odmówić_ — pomyślała z irytacją, jednocześnie zadowolona, że w końcu wyruszą na południe, i wściekła, że to nie jej zabiegi przekonały Neda do podróży.

 

 

Parę dni przed podróżą Cersei zaczęła podejrzewać, że ponownie spodziewa się dziecka. Nie zwróciła się z tym jednak do maestera Luwina w obawie, że Ned mógłby się uprzeć, by nie narażała się na trudy podróży i została w Winterfell, to zaś niechybnie by ją zabiło.

Wyruszyli niewielką grupą, z ekwipunkiem zbyt małym, by Cersei czuła się komfortowo. Zawsze jednak, gdy chciała to wygarnąć Nedowi, myślała o Jaime’em — by go zobaczyć, mogłaby pokonać całą tę odległość nawet na grzbiecie konia, odziana w skórzane spodnie i kaftan. A w każdym razie lubiła o sobie myśleć, że byłaby gotowa na takie poświęcenie.

Joannę wyraźnie uspokajało łagodne podskakiwanie powozu, gdy jechali Królewskim Traktem. Cersei przysypiała co chwilę, rozluźniona jej gaworzeniem, a towarzyszące im służące nieustannie wyglądały przez okna — była to ich pierwsza podróż poza Zimowe Miasto. Co jakiś czas wskazywały na coś palcami i chichotały.

Ned razem z Martynem i Jorym Casselami jechał przodem. Cersei słyszała, jak Jory co chwilę wybuchał śmiechem na jakiś żart swojego ojca, zdarzyło się kilka razy, że i Ned do nich dołączył, choć jego śmiech milkł szybciej niż pozostałe.

Im dalej od Winterfell, tym chętniej Cersei sama wyglądała na drogę, wypatrując wzgórz Królewskiej Przystani. Od dawna już nie odwiedzała dworu i była ciekawa, jak bardzo się zmienił za panowania króla Roberta.

Na królewskim ślubie ściany sali tronowej świeciły pustkami — król jednym ze swoich pierwszych rozporządzeń rozkazał pozbyć się wszystkich targaryeńskich pozostałości i smocze łby przestały w końcu straszyć, choć Cersei dopiero niedawno przestała śnić koszmary o tym, jak bestie ożywają i gonią ją przez korytarze zamku, by w końcu zapędzić ją w ślepy zaułek i spopielić.

Pewnego popołudnia końcem trzeciego tygodnia podróży jedna ze służących krzyknęła:

— Królewska Przystań!

Cersei, wybudzona z drzemki, poczuła przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku, ale posłała dziewczynie groźne spojrzenie i upomniała ją:

— Nie odsuwaj zasłonek, głupia! Obsypiesz Joannę pyłem.

Jeyne posłusznie wróciła na miejsce i spojrzała z przestrachem na Joannę. Dziewczynka spała spokojnie w ramionach mamki, zupełnie nieporuszona bliskością królewskiego dworu.

Zabrzmiał róg i Cersei usłyszała tętent kopyt — to Jaime prowadził kilkunastu rycerzy na powitanie orszaku. Nie sądziła, że była to powszechna praktyka wobec gości, ale zupełnie jej to w tej chwili nie obchodziło. Wychyliła się z okna powozu i pomachała mu, a on zatrzymał swojego konia i przez chwilę po prostu patrzył na nią, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło.

_Jaime._

Była w domu.

 

 

Przekroczyli bramy już po zmroku i Ned nalegał, by udali się na spoczynek, zanim spotkają się z królem i królową. Cersei miała nadzieję, że uda jej się przynajmniej spędzić choć chwilę na osobności z Jaime’em, ale Ned jakby na złość postanowił jej nie odstępować aż do następnego poranka.

Jaime ucałował ją więc na pożegnanie w czoło, skłonił głowę przed Nedem i odjechał, a oni zostali odprowadzeni do swoich komnat.

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy w końcu zjawili się po nich królewscy wysłannicy.

Pierwsza powitała ich królowa Lyanna — w granatowo-błękitnej sukni z gładkiego aksamitu wyglądała na niemal godną swojego tytułu. Nie tak godną jak Cersei, ale sprawiała wrażenie nieco mniej... dzikiej, niż kiedy widziały się po raz ostatni.

Podczas swoich zaślubin z Robertem przestępowała z nogi na nogę, trzymała się nieustannie nieco na uboczu i rozglądała się dookoła, jakby planowała wskoczyć okrakiem na najbliższego konia i puścić się przed siebie, nie spoglądając wstecz.

Jak to się stało, że zarówno Rhaegar, jak i Robert zupełnie stracili dla niej głowę?

Cersei skłoniła się, lecz zanim zdążyła podejść bliżej, minął ją Ned. Nie zważając zupełnie na fakt, że ma do czynienia z królową, wziął siostrę w ramiona i obrócił się z nią dookoła własnej osi dwa razy, zanim odstawił ją z powrotem na ziemię.

— Wyglądasz na zmęczonego — powiedziała Lyanna ze śmiechem i pogłaskała go czule po policzku.

— Ty za to jak zwykle przyćmiewasz urodą większość panien w Siedmiu Królestwach — odpowiedział na to, niezrażony. Wpatrywał się w jej twarz tak intensywnie, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy pocałunek słońca na jej nosie.

Cersei poczuła coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła, nie z Nedem. Zazdrość.

„Nie bądź głupia” — powiedziała sobie. — „Szlachetny i honorowy Eddard Stark nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał, że można kochać własną siostrę inaczej niż tylko platonicznie”.

Ale to wcale nie pomogło. Jakaś część niej domagała się, by Ned patrzył w ten sposób tylko na nią — z taką miłością i zachwytem, bezwarunkowo akceptując każdą jej wadę.

Owszem, miała Jaime’ego, ale jego zdobyła już dawno i w tej chwili niewiele mógł dla niej zrobić.

Lyanna musiała zauważyć jej kwaśną minę, bo wyswobodziła się z objęć Neda i podeszła do niej, by ją ucałować.

— Lady Stark, niecierpliwie cię wyczekiwałam! — oznajmiła radośnie, choć z wyraźnie mniejszym zapałem niż przed chwilą w stosunku do Neda.

Nie umknęło uwadze Cersei, że została przez nią nazwana „lady Stark” — nie wydawało jej się, by miała się kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaić do bycia tytułowaną w ten sposób — jakby był to jedyny powód, dla którego miała ochotę z nią rozmawiać.

— Królowo — odparła Cersei chłodno.

Ned obrzucił ją szybkim, jakby strofującym spojrzeniem, ale Cersei udawała, że nic nie zauważyła. Uniosła brzeg sukni i powędrowała za Lyanną, nie spuszczając głowy nawet na sekundę i licząc na to, że się mimo wszystko nie potknie po drodze.

— Powiedziano mi, że przywieźliście ze sobą Joannę. Nie widzę jej jednak nigdzie. Czy mam błędne informacje? Tak bardzo pragnęłam poznać swoją siostrzenicę! — zagadnęła Lyanna, gdy przekraczali próg sali tronowej.

— Była dziś rano bardzo niespokojna, więc zostawiliśmy ją z mamką i służącymi. Jeśli okoliczności pozwolą, może poznamy wzajemnie swoje dzieci dziś wieczorem — powiedziała Cersei.

Jej ton wciąż był suchy, bo wspomnienie powitania Neda i Lyanny paliło ją do żywego, ale fakt, że mówiła o Joannie, podszył tę wypowiedź odrobiną ciepła.

— Och, obawiam się, że mój syn już na was czeka.

Na te słowa coś niewielkiego przemknęło za kolumną i ukryło się między warstwami sukni królowej.

Ned przyklęknął i odchylił jedną z nich. Cersei zauważyła błysk bystrych oczu, a potem jej mąż porwał chłopca w ramiona i uniósł wysoko tyłem do Cersei, tak że nie mogła się przyjrzeć małemu, za to miała doskonały widok na roześmianą twarz Neda, gdy muskał ustami czoło księcia.

Lyanna objęła ich obu i przez chwilę wyglądali jak niezbyt piękna, ale szczęśliwa północna rodzina.

Nie zdążyła jednak pochylić się nad tą myślą, bo salę wypełnił nagle pełen entuzjazmu okrzyk:

— NED!

I już kroczył ku nim król. Krok miał ciężki — cięższy niż Cersei zapamiętała — a posturę bardziej królewską niż rycerską. Guziki kaftana zaskrzypiały groźnie, gdy wyciągnął ręce, by odstawić księcia Jona na posadzkę i zamknąć Neda w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

Wciąż był bardzo przystojny — wysoki, barczysty, o bujnie owłosionej twarzy i długich włosach czarnych jak smoła, ale Cersei nie musiała zgadywać, jaki wiódł teraz tryb życia. Rumieńce na twarzy i nieco wystający brzuch sugerowały wyraźnie, że częściej praktykował ucztowanie do późnych godzin nocnych niż szaleńczą walkę młotem.

— Wasza Wysokość — powiedział Ned i skłonił głowę przed królem.

— No już, nie wydurniaj się — wykrzyknął król groźnie, waląc Neda po plecach. — Co tak oficjalnie? Ile się jeszcze będziesz na mnie boczył, co?

Minął Cersei, jakby jej w ogóle nie zauważył, i machnął na Neda, żeby poszedł za nim.

Królowa wzięła Cersei pod rękę i zaprowadziła ją do stołu bardzo powoli, bo coś ciemnowłosego schowało się ponownie w fałdach jej sukni. Usiadły i wtedy książę Jon wysunął główkę spod stołu i wlepił zaciekawione spojrzenie w Cersei.

— Jon, przywitaj się z lady Cersei.

Chłopiec przez chwilę milczał, a potem uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i powtórzył:

— Sie-si.

— Bardzo dobrze — roześmiała się Lyanna i pogłaskała syna po głowie.

Chłopiec wyglądał jak skóra zdjęta z Neda — szarooki i ciemnowłosy, o podłużnej twarzy i długich kończynach. Cersei nie widziała w nim ani jednej cechy odziedziczonej po Robercie. Jak na wcześnie urodzonego wyglądał również bardzo zdrowo — Cersei spodziewała się ujrzeć chuderlawego marudę o bladej twarzy, ale książę Jon był zwyczajnym, niemal ładnym dzieckiem. Może trochę zbyt delikatnym jak na potomka Starków i Baratheonów, ale tę akurat cechę można było złożyć na karb wcześniactwa.

Mały szybko stracił zainteresowanie gościem i odbiegł w kierunku swojej mamki, pozostawiając Cersei sam na sam z Lyanną.

— Dokąd zabrał Neda król? — zapytała Cersei, kiedy przedłużająca się cisza zaczęła jej przeszkadzać.

Nie mogła znieść swoich myśli, gdy patrzyła na głęboką zażyłość między Lyanną a Nedem, a potem bezskutecznie próbowała się doszukać podobieństw między królem i jego synem. Wiedziała, że to zupełnie nieprawdopodobny scenariusz, bo Ned nie był Jaime’em — czy nie było jednak tak, że czasem ci o najszlachetniejszych pobudkach miewali najmroczniejsze sekrety?

— Lord Arryn wraca dziś z Orlego Gniazda, z pewnością zamierzają wyjechać mu na spotkanie — odparła Lyanna, wodząc spojrzeniem za księciem. — Lady Arryn straciła swoje nienarodzone dziecko i bardzo cierpiała na dworze w towarzystwie Jona i Alysanne. Lord Arryn postanowił, że dla jej zdrowia psychicznego będzie najlepiej, jeśli wróci na kilka miesięcy do Orlego Gniazda. Nie pisałam Nedowi, bo uznałam, że to nie moje miejsce.

— To straszne, stracić dziecko — rzuciła Cersei odrobinę nieprzytomnie i położyła sobie dłoń na brzuchu.

Gdzieś tam rosła w niej kolejna lady Stark lub lord Stark, dziecko może i zrodzone z małżeńskiego obowiązku, ale kochane przez oboje rodziców. Wciąż nie mogła odgonić od siebie wspomnienia zupełnej obojętności, z jaką król potraktował swojego potomka — jakby w ogóle go z nimi nie było.

Dopiero przez porównanie z królem zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo powinna w imieniu swoich dzieci dziękować za Neda. _Gdyby tylko objął władzę zamiast Roberta..._

 

 

Późnym popołudniem zabrała Joannę i udała się z nią do Bożego Gaju. Drzewa obsypały się kwieciem — Królewska Przystań wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż w listach Jaime’ego. Usiadła pod drzewem i położyła sobie Joannę na udach. Szybko złapała się na tym, że nieświadomie szuka podobieństw pomiędzy swoją córką i księciem Jonem, obsesyjnie uczepiona swojego szalonego przypuszczenia.

Królowa Lyanna odnalazła ją tam, schowaną za olbrzymim pniem, a towarzyszył jej książę Jon i trzy służące — jedna z nich niosła w ramionach czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, śliczną jak obrazek, ale zupełnie do królowej niepodobną.

Cersei wzięła Joannę w ramiona i wstała, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Księżniczka wyglądała, jakby się za chwilę miała rozpłakać. Wygięła usta w podkowę i zaczęła się wiercić w ramionach swojej opiekunki.

— Nie lubi, kiedy ją tu przynoszę. Jest w tym względzie tak podobna do króla — westchnęła Lyanna.

Cersei odnalazła wzrokiem księcia Jona, który przytulił się do stojącego nieopodal drzewa i wydawał się nasłuchiwać czegoś pod korą.

— Przynajmniej książę wydaje się dziedziczyć słabość do dawnych bogów po tobie, pani — rzuciła Cersei ostrożnie.

Lyanna nie wyglądała wcale na przejętą — wręcz odetchnęła z ulgą.

— O tak, Jon jest niewątpliwie bardziej Starkiem niż Baratheonem. — A potem podeszła do Cersei i pocałowała Joannę w czoło. — Twoja córka również ma silne północne cechy, ale oczy i nos dostała po tobie, lady Cersei. I całe szczęście, bo nasze nosy nie są zbyt wyjściowe. — Roześmiała się pogodnie. — Gdy Ned pisał, jaka jest piękna, podejrzewałam, że zaślepia go trochę ojcowska duma, ale teraz widzę, że nie przesadzał. Niech będzie tak odważna jak Lannisterowie i tak harda jak Starkowie. Czy Ned już wie?

Cersei zmarszczyła brwi, zaskoczona.

— Czy wie o czym?

— Że spodziewasz się drugiego dziecka.

Skąd wiedziała, Cersei nie miała pojęcia. Brzuch miała wprawdzie już mocno zaokrąglony, ale niektóre kobiety nigdy nie wracały do figury sprzed pierwszego połogu, a Cersei zawsze miała wyjątkowo smukłą kibić. Wydawało jej się, że ma jeszcze co najmniej miesiąc, zanim prawda stanie się oczywista dla tych co bystrzejszych oczu.

— Jeszcze nie — odparła więc Cersei, niepocieszona, że jej sekret się wydał. Teraz już z pewnością będzie musiała powiedzieć Nedowi, co znacząco skróci ich wizytę w Królewskiej Przystani. — Zorientowałam się już w podróży i nie chciałam dodawać mu trosk.

— Och, ależ musisz mu powiedzieć! — zaćwierkała Lyanna. — Znam swojego brata lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie i jestem pewna, że nic nie ucieszy go bardziej.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Jon Baratheon na podbiegnięcie do Cersei na swoich krótkich nóżkach i wręczenie jej kwiatu dzikiej róży. Poczuła dziwny ucisk w sercu, jakby istniało coś, o czym powinna pamiętać — _tylko co to mogło być?_ Przyjęła od niego podarunek i złożyła go na chuście, w którą owinięta była Joanna.

Poszukała wzrokiem królowej, aby upewnić się, czy zauważyła tę niezwykłą symbolikę, ale ona zajęta była uciszaniem księżniczki Alysanne, która teraz rozpłakała się już na dobre. Przyklęknęła więc z Joanną przed Jonem i pozwoliła chłopcu z ciekawością odchylić chustę, a potem delikatnie dotknąć rączką policzka dziewczynki.

— Jest śliczna, prawda? — szepnęła cicho, tak żeby Lyanna ani żadna ze służących nie usłyszały. — Najlepsza, jaką mógłbyś sobie wymarzyć.

— Sie-si — odparł na to książę, a po chwili znudził się tą uświęconą ciszą i odszedł w kierunku królowej.

Księżniczka Alysanne zaczęła w końcu wyć tak histerycznie, że Lyanna nie miała innego wyboru, jak tylko zabrać dzieci i wrócić do zamku. Cersei również udała się do swoich komnat, oddając po drodze Joannę mamce i uprzedzając groźnie wszystkie służące, że cokolwiek będą od niej chciały, musi zaczekać do rana, ponieważ umiera ze zmęczenia i pragnie się porządnie wyspać po podróży.

Wiedziała, że Ned wróci najwcześniej późnym popołudniem następnego dnia. Nawet jeśli nie wyjechali daleko, to z pewnością w drodze powrotnej zatrzymają się na noc w karczmie za pierwszymi murami. Było wiele rzeczy, które pewnie potrzebowali przedyskutować we trzech przy piwie i świniaku — ten jeden raz jako lord Doliny i dwóch jego podopiecznych bardziej niż król, jego prawa ręka oraz namiestnik Północy.

Zrzuciła płaszcz ze złością — im więcej myślała o księciu Jonie, tym więcej miała powodów do wściekłości i tym mniej racjonalne się jej zdawały. To było nielogiczne, Ned nigdy nie wziąłby do łoża swojej siostry, choćby nawet jej pragnął jak nikogo na świecie. Nawet gdyby ten sławetny honor ludzi Północy nic dla niego nie znaczył, to nie zrobiłby tego Robertowi. Być może książę po prostu odziedziczył wszystkie cechy po matce — w końcu nie było to niespotykane. Księżniczka Alysanne była przecież bezwzględnie królewskim dzieckiem z niewieloma cechami Starków.

„To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że Jon nie mógł powstać z nasienia Roberta” — odpowiedziała sobie na tę myśl, miotając się dziko po komnatach. Złapała szkatułkę ze złotymi przypinkami i rzuciła nią o ścianę. Rozległ się straszliwy huk, potem usłyszała czyjeś kroki na korytarzu, a w końcu pukanie.

Dysząc ciężko, otworzyła drzwi, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na każdego strażnika, który śmiał zakłócać jej spokój, ale po drugiej stronie ujrzała Jaime’ego.

Nie pytając go nawet, po co przyszedł — może po to, może po coś innego — wciągnęła go szybko do środka i pocałowała.

Jego usta smakowały jak maliny w ogrodach Casterly Rock, słodkie i tak zachwycająco znajome. W jego ramionach wracała do domu.

— Ty jesteś... — szepnął, odsuwając się od niej nagle. — Cersei, czy ty...?

Spoglądał zazdrośnie na jej brzuch odsłonięty jednym zwinnym szarpnięciem. Tylko Jaime potrafił tak sprawnie zrywać z niej suknie.

— Ćśś, nic nie mów — powiedziała, całując go ponownie i ciągnąc za sobą na posłanie. — Nic nie mów, Jaime.

I zamknęła oczy.

Możliwe, że będzie tego jutro żałować.

Równie możliwe, że nie będzie.

 

 

Ned wraz z królem i namiestnikiem wrócili do zamku, gdy słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Cersei wyszła z Jaime’em na mury i obserwowała poruszenie na dziedzińcu. Król zaśmiewał się jowialnie z jakiegoś żartu namiestnika, Ned prowadził swojego konia tuż obok byłego opiekuna: uśmiechnięty, zrelaksowany, pozbawiony trosk.

— Wystąpię z Królewskiej Straży — powiedział nagle Jaime bez związku z niczym konkretnym.

Cersei spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Co za bzdura! Obcięliby ci głowę szybciej, niżbyś zdążył złożyć swój miecz!

Pokręcił głową i złapał ją za rękę. Cersei odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje, ale wszyscy strażnicy wydawali się śledzić wzrokiem powrót króla. Mimo wszystko wyrwała rękę z uścisku Jaime’ego i posłała mu karcące spojrzenie.

— Nie, posłuchaj. Jestem Królobójcą, tak?

— Jesteś Jaime’em Lannisterem, królewskim rycerzem.

— Który zabił króla — upierał się nadal Jaime. — Powinienem zostać za to stracony albo przynajmniej skazany na banicję. Robert odesłałby mnie na Mur, gdybym odpowiednio wiarygodnie przedstawił swoje wyrzuty sumienia, jestem tego pewien!

— Na Mur! — oburzyła się Cersei, nieświadoma, że podnosi głos. Wysoki strażnik stojący po drugiej stronie obrócił głowę i rzucił im pytające spojrzenie. — Na Mur! — powtórzyła Cersei szeptem, starając się nie eksponować emocji. Wyjrzała pomiędzy blankami na dziedziniec i udawała, że obserwuje, jak Ned odprowadza konia i gawędzi o czymś z królewskim giermkiem. — Czy zupełnie odebrało ci rozum?

Nie odwracała się w jego stronę, nie chcąc na siebie zwracać uwagi strażnika, ale czuła, że Jaime prezentował jej jedną z tych swoich min oznajmiających, że był niezwykle dumny z jakiegoś swojego idiotycznego pomysłu.

Przewróciła oczami. Dlaczego tylko ona w tej rodzinie posiadała rozum?

— Z Czarnego Zamku bliżej do Winterfell, mógłbym cię częściej widywać. Nawet nie wiesz, jak za tobą tęskniłem! Z tobą na Północy i Tyrionem w Casterly Rock czuję się tutaj bardziej jak więzień niż rycerz.

— I co, myślisz, że Czarna Straż będzie bardziej rycerska? — warknęła Cersei półgębkiem.

Znała doskonale zdanie Neda w tej sprawie — według niego Robert nigdy nie powinien był przyjąć miecza Jaime’ego, tylko w geście łaski wysłać go na Mur, by tam odpokutował swoją zdradę. A choć obie posługi — Białe i Czarne Płaszcze — miały podobną listę wyrzeczeń, to Mur był zdaniem Cersei gorszy niż śmierć i gardziła każdym, kto wybierał ten los świadomie.

— Będę bliżej ciebie! — upierał się Jaime.

Choć minął już dziewiętnasty dzień jego imienia, był czasem takim dzieciakiem.

— Będziesz bliżej ostrego brzegu miecza Eddarda Starka, głupcze. Jak myślisz, ile razy uda ci się pojawić w Winterfell, zanim Ned uzna, że jesteś na skraju złamania kolejnej przysięgi?

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Myślisz, że dam się tak po prostu zabić? Twój _szlachetny_ małżonek nie ma szans w pojedynku ze mną.

Cersei westchnęła. Czasami wydawało jej się, że istnieją tylko ona i Jaime przeciwko całemu światu. Innym zaś razem, że występują przeciwko sobie, a przepaść pomiędzy nimi jest tak głęboka, że mieści wszystkie Siedem Królestw.

— I co, zabijesz wszystkich po kolei? Całą Północ, Królewską Przystań, kolejnego króla...

— Jeśli będę musiał.

— Ojca? — Zawahał się. — Musisz być mądrzejszy, Jaime. Oboje musimy być mądrzejsi.

Ned zauważył ją i skłonił głowę. Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, próbując przywołać na twarz uśmiech. Bez powodzenia.

— Mądrzejsi? — warknął Jaime ze złością. — Produkujesz dzieciaki Starka i ode mnie wymagasz, abym był... _mądrzejszy_?! Wstąpiłem dla ciebie do Królewskiej Straży. Dla ciebie! Wszystko robiłem dla ciebie!

Złapał ją za rękę i szarpnął. Teraz spoglądało w ich kierunku co najmniej trzech strażników. Rzuciła niespokojne spojrzenie na dziedziniec, by sprawdzić, czy Ned nic nie zauważył, ale on zajęty był już ponownie rozmową z lordem Arrynem. Wyrwała się Jaime’emu i uderzyła go w twarz.

— Myślisz, że to było moje marzenie, zostać wywiezioną na Północ? Sprzedaną bez pytania o zdanie? Myślisz, że tylko ty cierpiałeś? — syknęła tak cicho, że musiał się pochylić, by ją rozumieć. — Ty przynajmniej miałeś wybór, Jaime. Ja muszę lepić moje życie z tych ochłapów, które dostaję.

Dziedziniec powoli pustoszał, zaczęły bić dzwony. Za chwilę będą jej oczekiwać na uczcie. Jaime posmutniał nagle i położył jej dłoń na policzku.

— Jesteś silna, Cersei. Jeszcze możesz wygrać — powiedział.

Odwróciła się bez słowa i odeszła w kierunku korytarza, rzucając tylko przez ramię:

— Przestaję powoli rozumieć, co jest nagrodą.

 

 

Wymknęła się z uczty, tłumacząc się potrzebą zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza, a w przejściu prowadzącym do sali jadalnej wpadła na Lyannę. Królowa stała w cieniu, spoglądając w stronę szczytu stołu, gdzie król Robert zabawiał jakąś opowieścią lorda Varysa — jej twarz wyrażała pustkę.

Gdy obok stołu przechodziła służąca, król klepnął ją po pupie i zaczął rechotać, a wraz z nim kilku podstarzałych lordów, których Cersei nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała.

— Wina! — krzyknął Robert, choć jego twarz była już ciemnoczerwona, jak gdyby nic innego nie robił od rana, tylko pił. — Wina dla moich gości! Chodź, Ned, napij się wina ze starym druhem!

Cersei zwróciła spojrzenie na swojego męża, prawie zupełnie niewidocznego pośród biesiadników. Siedział po prawej ręce lorda Arryna i bez słowa ogryzał kurzą nóżkę.

— Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość — odpowiedział i przyjął od króla kielich, ale zamiast go wychylić, odstawił na stół.

Cersei widziała na jego twarzy zmęczenie i tym razem nie umiała go winić. Co innego oddychać gorącym powietrzem południa, a co innego — cieszyć się towarzystwem króla Roberta.

W przeszłości czasami żałowała, że nie upatrzył jej sobie zamiast Lyanny — albo że lord Tywin nie umiał go brzękiem sakiewki skusić do zerwania zaręczyn — ale jedynym, co teraz odczuwała, była ulga.

— Wypijże, gdy cię król częstuje — zwrócił się ponownie do Neda Robert, tym razem zirytowany. — Nigdy się nie potrafiłeś porządnie zabawić. Zdechniesz kiedyś od tego smutku i zimna na tej swojej Północy, szlag by cię! Brakuje ci chętnej baby, co by ci porządnie łóżko zagrzała! — Po tych słowach przetoczyła się przez ich część stołu salwa śmiechu, tylko Ned i Jon Arryn miny mieli nietęgie. — Ta twoja żonka jest taką zimną rybą, co?

Cersei poczuła wstrząsający nią dreszcz obrzydzenia. W przypływie nagłej wściekłości pomyślała sobie, że gdyby została za niego wydana, zadźgałaby go zapewne już podczas nocy poślubnej.

Ned wyprostował się.

— Robercie, kocham cię jak brata i szanuję jako króla, ale jeśli choć raz jeszcze usłyszę podobne słowa o mojej pani żonie, stracisz moją przyjaźń.

— A niech cię, Ned! — zaśmiał się znów król i ponownie wychylił zawartość kielicha. — Zapomniałem już, jaki ty jesteś wrażliwy! Każda kobieta wie, że mężczyźni mają swoje potrzeby, tak już zbudowany jest ten świat. Kocham twoją siostrę całym sercem, ale czasem i ja nie odmówię tawernianej dziewce, co to sama pcha mi się do łóżka. Ale nie mówmy już o tym, pij!

Cersei widziała, jak mocno Ned zacisnął szczęki. Odrzucił resztki swojego kurczaka na półmisek i pochylił głowę, gdy lord Arryn zaczął coś gorączkowo szeptać mu do ucha — zapewne jakieś pojednawcze słowa tłumaczące grubiańskie zachowanie Roberta.

Królowa nawet się nie poruszyła. Nadal spoglądała na króla — a może przez niego, bo wzrok miała niewidzący, a minę zbolałą.

Cersei nie potrafiła jej współczuć. Choć w pierwszej chwili pomyślała coś zgoła innego, była pewna, że sama byłaby w stanie znieść o wiele więcej, gdyby tylko została królową.

Pomyślała o dzieciach — o Jonie i Alysanne, i o wszystkich innych, które jeszcze nadejdą — czy na miejscu Lyanny chciałaby dla nich takiego ojca?

Lyanna Stark nie była przecież nią. Nie pragnęły tego samego. Jakie powody mogły skłonić ją do wybrania takiego życia?

— Warto było? — zapytała cicho. Lyanna drgnęła, jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważyła. Cersei wskazała głową na pijanego Roberta i powtórzyła: — Warto było? Dla władzy, zaszczytów... Przecież go nienawidzisz.

— Dla władzy i zaszczytów? — zdziwiła się Lyanna. Głos miała trochę nieprzytomny, Cersei odniosła wrażenie, że rozmawia z duchem. — Nie zrobiłam tego dla władzy i zaszczytów.

— A więc dlaczego?

Lyanna wzruszyła ramionami, jakby było jej już wszystko jedno.

— Żeby przeżyć — odparła, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wkroczyła raźnym krokiem do sali.

I wtedy Cersei zrozumiała.

 

 

Nie wróciła już na ucztę. Nie poszła też do siebie — zapewne szukałby jej tam Jaime, a po domyśleniu się prawdy czuła, że Nedowi przynajmniej tej nocy należała się wierność. Wślizgnęła się do przygotowanej dla niego komnaty w zachodniej wieży i usiadła na brzegu posłania.

Musiała przysnąć, bo kiedy się zbudziła, świece już dogasały, a u jej stóp klęczał Ned.

— Szukałem cię — powiedział. — Coś się stało?

Uniosła się na łokciu, niepewna, od czego powinna zacząć.

Co mogła mu zresztą powiedzieć? Że książę Jon był przez kilkadziesiąt godzin jego dzieckiem? Że dlatego go zdradziła z Jaime’em? Że Joanna teraz już na pewno zostanie królową?

Pociągnęła go łagodnie na poduszki obok siebie. Bez słowa rozwiązała mu kaftan i ułożyła się obok plecami do niego, przesuwając jego rękę w górę i w dół swojego brzucha.

Zesztywniał nagle, gdy dotarło do niego, czego dotyka. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Cersei nie miała ochoty rozmawiać. Ścisnęła mu tylko dłoń, żeby potwierdzić przypuszczenia, i wcisnęła głowę w poduszkę.

Ned wypuścił powietrze w zagłębienie na jej szyi i przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie. Tej nocy nie padło już między nimi żadne słowo. Spędzili ją, obejmując się ciasno — bliscy sobie, bo zdystansowani od innych.

Cersei pomyślała, że dobrze było przez chwilę poczuć się bezpiecznie. Zasnąć w jego ramionach jak żona zasypia w ramionach męża. Cieszyć się z tego, co mieli, i nie bać się przyszłości.

Ale potem wzeszło słońce i wymazało z jej pamięci te sentymentalne głupstwa. _Życie to wojna, a ona zamierza być zawsze po stronie zwycięzców._

 

 

Cztery miesiące później w bólu i krwi przyszli na świat chłopcy — wilcze szczenięta o północnej urodzie; duże, silne i ciche. Płakali tylko przez moment, gdy po raz pierwszy zachłysnęli się okropnością zewnętrznego świata, a potem tylko łypali na Cersei ogromnymi, granatowymi oczami, gdy resztką sił dosunęła się do kołyski, pragnąc ich zobaczyć.

— Dlaczego nie płaczą? — zapytała maestera Luwina, zaniepokojona.

Joanna przez pierwszych kilka tygodni swojego życia nie zamykała prawie ust, chyba że dostawała akurat sutek do ssania albo zapadała w krótki, niespokojny sen, by obudzić się z jeszcze głośniejszym krzykiem.

Maester uśmiechnął się.

— Bez obaw, pani. Często musi minąć trochę czasu, nim wilczęta nauczą się wyć — powiedział, wyjmując starszego z chłopców z kołyski i umieszczając go na rękach Neda. — Maester Walys twierdził, że lord Eddard był podobnie cichy jako niemowlę. To oznaka siły i odwagi. Powiłaś wspaniałych synów, lady Stark.

Cersei wolałaby zdecydowanie, gdyby wrzeszczeli wniebogłosy. Byłaby przynajmniej pewna, że mają odpowiednio dużo woli życia.

— Wspaniałych — powtórzył Ned, nie odrywając wzroku od starszego syna.

— Czy mają już imiona? — spytał maester Luwin.

Nie rozmawiała o tym z Nedem — podejrzewała, że mógłby wyrazić wątpliwości albo nalegać, żeby nazwała któreś z dzieci imieniem jego brata albo ojca... Byłoby to zrozumiałe, w końcu sama nazwała już córkę Joanną. Ale Cersei miała zupełnie inny plan i postanowiła skorzystać z chwili, gdy leżała na łożu słaba i obolała. Ned byłby potworem, gdyby jej się teraz sprzeciwił.

— Torrhen — powiedziała szybko, wskazując na chłopca w rękach Neda. — I Loren.

Spojrzała na drugiego z bliźniaków. Leżał tak spokojnie, że musiała wyciągnąć rękę i poczuć bicie jego serca, by zdusić w sobie tę dławiącą niepewność.

Ned uniósł brwi, a maester Luwin zacmokał.

— Ostatni król Północy i ostatni król Skały. No, no... Myślę, że do nich pasują. Prawdziwi potomkowie Andalów i Pierwszych Ludzi, symbolicznie przypieczętowujący przymierze między tymi dwiema wspaniałymi rasami.

— Przymierze — powtórzyła Cersei. — Dokładnie to miałam na myśli.

Postarała się przy tym nie przewrócić oczami, bo zepsułoby to cały efekt.

 

 

Spełniła swoje powinności, zapewniła odpowiednie dziedziczenie Północy, a może i Casterly Rock, bo która kobieta chciałaby rodzić dzieci takiemu potworowi, jakim był jej młodszy brat. Teraz musiała się zatroszczyć o los Joanny.

Pewnego słonecznego dnia w Królewskiej Przystani postanowiła w końcu zaatakować.

Znalazła królową na zewnątrz przy blankach — z rozwianymi włosami i ściskającą w dłoni złoty otwierany medalion. Uniosła brzegi sukni i podeszła do niej bezszelestnie — nawet z tej odległości poznała srebrne włosy z myrijskiego portretu — po czym odezwała się cicho:

— Kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, pan ojciec obiecał mi, że zostanę królową.

Z oczami zmrużonymi jak przymierzająca się do ataku lwica obserwowała, jak Lyanna wzdrygnęła się i gwałtowanie zatrzasnęła medalion.

— Lady Stark, nie zauważyłam, jak się zbliżasz.

„Oczywiście, że nie” — pomyślała Cersei i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. — „Nikt nigdy nie widzi, dopóki nie jest za późno”. Pochyliła lekko głowę przed królową i kontynuowała:

— Lord Tywin był tak przekonany o przychylności starego Aerysa, że pozwolił mi przeżyć całe lata z marzeniem o dworskich zaszczytach, o dzieciach z włosami złotymi jak słońce i fiołkowymi oczami, o księciu Rhaegarze, który miał kiedyś zostać królem. _Moim_ królem. — Lyanna nie odzywała się, lecz przyglądała się Cersei uważnie, jakby oceniając, do czego ta zmierza. — Przewrotny los, czyż nie? Gdyby dotrzymał obietnicy, mogłabym dawno już leżeć martwa. Podzielić los Elii Martell i jej dzieci. Ach, jakże jej nienawidziłam! Elii, króla Aerysa, mojego ojca... Tylko księcia Rhaegara nie potrafiłam nigdy przeklinać.

— Czasem trzeba pozwolić marzeniom umrzeć, żeby przetrwać — powiedziała Lyanna, przenosząc spojrzenie z Cersei na niemal pusty o tej porze dziedziniec.

Jej rozpuszczone włosy falowały łagodnie na wietrze — Cersei nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że królowa wygląda w tej chwili zupełnie jak jej brat. Eddard też wychodził czasem na mury Winterfell i spoglądał tęsknie w dal, jakby wyobrażał sobie inne życie. _Życie bez Cersei_.

Północny smutek tak bardzo nie pasował do Królewskiej Przystani, pomyślała Cersei, zaciskając zęby ze złości. Lyanna nie powinna być królową — nie tutaj, nie na południu. Torrhen Stark nigdy nie powinien był ugiąć kolana, a Aegon Zdobywca nie powinien był tego oczekiwać. „Nadchodzi zima” — mawiali w domu jej męża, a dewiza ta definiowała ich życie. Trzeba być silnym, bo nadchodzi zima. Trzeba trzymać się razem, bo nadchodzi zima. Tylko wilk zrozumie innego wilka.

Cersei nie była wilkiem — nigdy nie będzie — ale wilcza krew płynęła w żyłach jej dzieci. Nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć, choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno próbowała. _Tylko wilk zrozumie innego wilka._

— Joanna i Jon byliby piękną parą — odezwała się nagle i bacznie obserwowała reakcję Lyanny.

Królowa odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Cersei niewidząco.

„Jest w nich ten sam upór, ta sama determinacja” — Cersei uśmiechnęła się czule, gdy pomyślała o swojej córce. Tak, Joanna miała wiele wspólnego ze swoim kuzynem, ale i lwia krew płynęła w niej żywo.

Cersei nigdy nie pozwalała umrzeć marzeniom — była na to zbyt ambitna. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by lew w końcu połączył się ze smokiem. Ojciec obiecał jej, że zostanie królową — kłamał, nie walczył za nią, poddał się — Joanna wyssała tę obietnicę wraz z mlekiem z piersi Cersei, a Cersei nigdy nie będzie swoim ojcem. Jej dzieci dostaną od niej w prezencie wszystkie Siedem Królestw, nawet gdyby miała zamordować wszystkich ich mieszkańców, by im to zapewnić.

Myślała czasem o uśmiechu Jona Baratheona — uśmiechu zbyt melancholijnym jak na kilkuletniego chłopca. Lyanna Stark miała w sobie smutek i tęsknotę, ale gdy się uśmiechała, radowało się z nią wszystkie Siedem Królestw. Cersei dokładnie pamiętała chwilę, gdy widziała uśmiech jej syna po raz pierwszy — wiele, wiele lat temu na turnieju rycerskim w Lannisporcie, gdzie Rhaegar Targaryen skradł jej nastoletnie serce.

Królowa kiwnęła głową.

— Zgadzam się — powiedziała ostrożnie. — Ale obawiam się, że król ma dla niego zaplanowaną nieco inną przyszłość.

Choć Cersei spodziewała się oporu, i tak poczuła irytację.

— Inne plany? — zapytała słodko, ale jej oczy ciskały błyskawice i Lyanna chyba to zauważyła, bo przysunęła się bliżej Cersei i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.

— Nic nie napełniłoby mojego serca większą radością niż połączenie naszych rodzin, lady Stark. Kocham Joannę jak własną córkę. Ale król musi przede wszystkim myśleć o przyszłości Korony. Obawiam się, że wysłał już posłańców, by negocjowali dla niego potencjalne sojusze.

Cersei uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

— Ależ królowo, po co szukać daleko? Starkowie mają połowę lądu Westeros, a Lannisterowie połowę złota.

Lyanna odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę dziedzińca. Była zmęczona i pełna goryczy — jeśli tę cenę płaciło się za życie, to Cersei wolałaby na jej miejscu umrzeć. Zaoszczędziłaby cierpienia osobom, które kochała — także tego, które Cersei dopiero zamierzała w jej imieniu wprowadzić w życie.

— Tyrellowie również mają złoto — westchnęła Lyanna, a były to nie jej słowa, lecz Roberta. — Martellowie dobrych żołnierzy, a Greyjoyowie potężną flotę. Wierz mi, lady Stark, nie jesteś pierwszą, która wpadła na pomysł ożenienia Jona Baratheona z Joanną Stark. Nie będziesz też pierwszą, która w tej misji polegnie.

Chłodny wiatr zawiał od wąskiego morza. Suknia Cersei wykonana była ze zbyt cienkiego aksamitu jak na tę pogodę — przez chwilę w powietrzu czuć było surowość Północy.

— Nie znasz mnie zbyt dobrze, Królowo — oznajmiła Cersei z lodowatą pewnością siebie. — Powiedz mi, czym król planuje skusić lordów Wysogrodu, Dorne i Żelaznych Wysp?

Lyanna zamrugała, jeszcze nie rozumiejąc.

— Każdy z nich chciałby, podobnie jak i ty, pani, zobaczyć swoją córkę u boku przyszłego władcy Siedmiu Królestw.

— Ale przecież król Robert nie ma syna.

Zapadła cisza. Długa, paraliżująca. Lyanna gorączkowo szukała na twarzy Cersei jakichś oznak utraty pewności siebie. Zapewne sprawdzała, czy warto jeszcze zaprzeczać.

— Oczywiście, że ma — spróbowała mimo wszystko. — Jona.

— Obie wiemy, że to nieprawda — odparła Cersei, niewzruszona. — Wiesz, co sobie pomyślałam, gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam? Że jest bachorem Neda. — Lyanna wytrzeszczyła oczy, tym razem szczerze zszokowana. — Byłam zaślepiona zazdrością, ignorowałam wszystkie znaki. Tak, Jon przypomina Neda, ale tylko dlatego, że Ned jest bardziej od ciebie posępny. Przy tych ciemnych włosach może i da się ukryć jego mniej wyraziste cechy... Uśmiech, kształt oczu, to tęskne spojrzenie, w którym się kiedyś zakochałam i, jak widzę, nie byłam jedyna. Jakie to szczęście, że nie odziedziczył po ojcu srebrnych włosów. Byłby to naprawdę olbrzymi niefart, trudno by przecież takie pisklę wysiedzieć jako swoje.

— Nie udowodnisz tego — warknęła Lyanna, ze strachu zupełnie się zapominając.

Czy myślała, że zabierze ten sekret do grobu?

— Nie muszę. Udowadniają to za mnie twoje czarnowłose, niebieskookie córki. I wszystkie bachory Roberta, a wierz mi, miałam nieprzyjemność oglądać ich w swoim życiu więcej, niżbym sobie życzyła. Udowadnia to portret, który trzymasz w dłoni. Król nie jest bystry, to prawda, ale jest gwałtowny. Wystarczy, że ktoś zasieje w jego głowie ziarno niepewności, by zmiażdżył Jonowi głowę jak...

— Przestań! — przerwała Lyanna, mocno zaciskając palce na ramionach Cersei. Była piękna, gdy się bała. Być może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od rebelii obudziło się w niej życie. — Przestań!

— Jak myślisz, co zrobi król, kiedy się zorientuje, że jego jedyny męski potomek jest tak naprawdę dzieckiem Rhaegara?

Lyanna wyprostowała się. W jej oczach płonął ogień.

— Czego chcesz?

— Powiedziałam ci już, czego chcę — odpowiedziała Cersei spokojnie. — Tego samego co ty. Bezpieczeństwa dla moich dzieci.

— I jak twoim zdaniem powinnam to osiągnąć?

Tego już było za wiele. Czy musiała jej wszystko wykładać jak maester niezbyt lotnemu uczniowi?

— Podobno król cię kocha i da ci wszystko, czego zapragniesz. Pamiętasz, jak rozpętał dla ciebie wojnę?

— Dla mnie? — obruszyła się Lyanna. — Czyżbyś zapomniała, że szalony król zamordował mojego pana ojca oraz brata?

— A więc nie bierzesz odpowiedzialności za ich śmierć? — zainteresowała się Cersei. — Oczywiście, w opinii publicznej było to uprowadzenie, cała Korona wierzy w to po dziś dzień. Ale ja i ty wiemy, że uciekłaś z Rhaegarem z własnej woli. Twój pan ojciec, twój brat, Elia Martell i jej dzieci, tysiące rycerzy i walczących mężów... Czy nie śnią ci się po nocach, królowo?

W szarych oczach Lyanny zalśniły łzy, które natychmiast otarła ze złością rękawem sukni.

— Jon dla Joanny, czy taki finał cię zadowoli? — syknęła. — Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zwrócisz się do mnie za rok z kolejnym absurdalnym żądaniem? A potem kolejnym i kolejnym, aż w końcu któregoś nie będę w stanie wykonać... Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie wbijesz mi noża w serce, kiedy najmniej się tego będę spodziewać?

Cersei położyła jej dłoń na policzku i kciukiem starła z niego wilgoć.

— Masz moje słowo, królowo. Słowo matki.

Przysunęła się i złożyła na czole Lyanny czuły pocałunek. Królowa pochyliła głowę i szepnęła:

— Nie wiem, jak wiele rozumiesz z miłości, najsłodsza Cersei... Z miłości innej niż do dzieci, namiętnej, palącej... To była taka miłość. Głupia i nierozsądna, z której nie mieliśmy czasu się wytłumaczyć, nim doszło do tragedii. Czy śnię o nich? Każdej nocy. Każdej nocy zamykam oczy i widzę, jak płonie mój ojciec, jak krzyczy księżniczka Elia, gdy rozrywa ją brutalnie Gregor Clegane, jak Rhaegar pada na ziemię, ostatni oddech marnując na wyszeptanie mojego imienia. Chciałabym nie nienawidzić Roberta. Wszystko byłoby o tyle prostsze, gdybym go nie nienawidziła. Być może byłby lepszym człowiekiem, gdybyśmy oboje nie żałowali, że nie umarłam przy porodzie.

— Miłość to trucizna — powiedziała Cersei ze złością, tchnięta nagłym żalem.

Cały znany im świat byłby inny, lepszy, gdyby książę Rhaegar nie zapałał miłością do dzikiej dziewczyny z Północy.

— Och, skądże znowu — odparła Lyanna. — Miłość to rzadki kwiat, ale i potężna siła. Może budować królestwa, ale potrafi je też burzyć. Jeśli zaryzykujesz, możesz wygrać albo umrzeć. — Odsunęła się od Cersei i dodała ponurym głosem: — Ja umarłam.

 

 

Joy była pierwszą córką Cersei od czasów Joanny i jej jedynym jak dotąd dzieckiem ze złotymi włosami. Bran ledwie przed paroma dniami nauczył się chodzić i teraz zaglądał ciekawie do kołyski siostry, nucąc coś w im tylko znanym języku niemowląt.

Cersei czuła, że ledwie trzyma się na nogach. Ned znów wyjechał na prowincję, zostawiając Winterfell pod jej nadzorem — tym razem jednak znacznie mniej ekscytowała ją perspektywa wydawania rozkazów posępnym, ciemnobrodym lordom. Z Królewskiej Przystani docierały do niej od kilku tygodni niepokojące informacje. Podobno król doszedł do porozumienia z Dornijczykami i zgodził się ożenić księcia Jona z Arianne Martell. Wprawdzie eunuch Varys zarzekał się, że to z pewnością pomyłka, bo Margaery Tyrell jest już w drodze na dwór, a wraz z nią kilka wielkich, brzęczących worków ze złotem, ale Cersei nigdy nie ufała temu pudrowanemu pająkowi.

Pogłaskała Joy po złotej główce i wrzuciła do paleniska list od Jaime’ego.

Musiała przyznać, że czuła się nieco rozczarowana Lyanną. Była pewna, że po ich ostatniej rozmowie nie będzie żadnych wątpliwości co do sojuszu małżeńskiego Korony. Może Lyanna zorientowała się, że groźby Cersei były bez pokrycia — skoro lady Stark pragnęła wydać córkę za przyszłego króla, to nie mogła tak po prostu zdyskredytować Jona. Ani Alysanne, ani Aryana, ani Aelinor — choć one już niewątpliwie były dziećmi Roberta — nie miały szczęścia urodzić się chłopcami. W oczach wielu rodów już sam Robert miał zbyt słabe poparcie swoich pretensji do tronu, a gdyby jeszcze spróbował usadzić na nim kobietę... Nie istniał nikt poza Jonem, kto mógłby objąć tron po Robercie, chyba że...

Chyba że Viserys Targaryen.

Joy rozpłakała się, a wraz z nią Bran. Do komnaty wpadła zaaferowana mamka z suknią poplamioną mlekiem — Cersei rzuciła jej pogardliwe spojrzenie i odesłała ją jednym gestem. Rozsznurowała gorset, wzięła córkę na ręce i przyłożyła ją sobie do piersi.

Żadnego z dzieci nie karmiła tak długo i tak często jak Joy. Na bliźniaków szybko zabrakło jej mleka, a po Branie niemal natychmiast zaszła znów w ciążę.

_Viserys Targaryen_ — powtórzyła w myślach i natychmiast odrzuciła ten scenariusz. To by się nigdy nie udało, Robert prędzej uczyniłby królem nadwornego błazna. Zdaniem Cersei pozostawały tylko dwie opcje — albo w przypływie wspaniałomyślności, o którą go nie podejrzewała, pozostawiłby przy sobie Lyannę i gwałcił tak długo, aż urodziłaby mu prawowitego dziedzica, albo...

Albo Lyannę czekałaby najsroższa kara za zhańbienie Jego Wysokości. Śmierć bękarciego syna, a być może i jej samej, gdyby Robert wściekł się odpowiednio mocno. Jeśli Ned miałby zaś postąpić niehonorowo dla kogokolwiek, to byłaby to tylko jego siostra.

Cersei przygryzła wargę, zaskoczona bolesnym ugryzieniem Joy. Zastanawiała się, czy Ned byłby w stanie wznieść chorągwie i obronić Lyannę przed furią króla. Może gdyby potrafiła go podejść od właściwej strony, ogłosiłby się królem Północy?

Nie dla niej, oczywiście. Dla niej nie oszczędziłby nawet Jaime’ego, gdyby przyszło mu kiedyś wymierzyć tę swoją... _sprawiedliwość_. Ale dla Lyanny — dla niej zrobiłby wszystko.

Drzwi uchyliły się i do środka zajrzała Joanna.

Miała na sobie strój do jazdy konnej, a jej rozwiane włosy upodobniały ją do jedynej osoby, której widoku Cersei nie mogłaby w tej chwili znieść — królowej Lyanny. Dziewczynka podeszła do matki i ucałowała ją w policzek.

— Przyleciał kruk z Królewskiej Przystani — powiedziała i podała jej list, który Cersei przyjęła z bijącym szybko sercem. Nawiedziło ją przeczucie, że cokolwiek zawierał, zmieniało losy całego Westeros. — Spotkałam też ludzi ojca w zimowym lesie. Jechali przodem, mówili, że lord Stark wraca do Winterfell. Myślałam, że zobaczymy go dopiero za tydzień.

— Bo tyle miała trwać jego wizyta — odrzekła Cersei i drżącymi rękami odpieczętowała list.

Joy wypuściła jej sutek i zamlaskała cicho, przymykając oczy. Joanna wzięła na ręce Brana i przyglądała się matce wyczekująco.

Cersei skończyła czytać wiadomość, odłożyła Joy do kołyski i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Z zewnątrz dobiegł tętent kopyt i czyjeś pokrzykiwania.

 

 

_„Najdroższy Nedzie,_

_z przykrością donoszę o odejściu Twego umiłowanego przyjaciela i Króla, a mojego Pana Męża. Tchnięty nagłą chorobą odszedł w pokoju, pozostawiając nas pogrążonych w żalu i rozpaczy. Cała Korona będzie go opłakiwać._

_Pragnę być teraz z Tobą i trzymać Cię za rękę w tej tragicznej chwili, bo — niech bogowie będą nam świadkami — nie ma dwóch osób, które kochały go bardziej niż ja i Ty._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie proszę o zbyt wiele, ponaglając Cię do jak najszybszego przybycia do Królewskiej Przystani. Podróżuj bezpiecznie!_

_Twoja,_

_Lyanna”_

 

 

_Och, to jest za proste_ — pomyślała Cersei i prawie się roześmiała, ale spomiędzy jej palców dobiegł tylko zduszony jęk, który zabrzmiał prawie jak płacz. Joanna złapała ją za rękę i zapytała ze strachem:

— Co się stało? Coś z ojcem?

Cersei pokręciła głową i ruszyła do drzwi.

— Cersei! _Cersei!_ — usłyszała krzyk Neda z dziedzińca.

— Powiedz ojcu, że jestem w swoich komnatach — nakazała Joannie i, szeleszcząc sukniami, ruszyła szybko przez korytarz.

Teraz tylko musiała perfekcyjnie odegrać swoją rolę, a Ned już na zawsze będzie tylko jej.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, potargała sobie nieco włosy, a potem z płaczem rzuciła się na poduszki — i tak też ją znalazł Ned.

— Słyszałaś — powiedział tylko i usiadł obok niej. — To smutna wiadomość, zawróciłem, gdy tylko się dowiedziałem. Muszę się udać czym prędzej do Królewskiej Przystani. — Cersei w odpowiedzi zaczęła tylko płakać bardziej rozpaczliwie. — Ale cóż to, pani? Nie sądziłem, że darzyłaś króla taką miłością.

— Och, Ned — chlipnęła Cersei i uniosła głowę, by mógł przyjrzeć się dokładnie jej oczom pełnym łez. — Znienawidzisz mnie, jeśli ci powiem! Tak bardzo się boję, że mnie znienawidzisz!

— Znienawidzę? — powtórzył Ned i wziął jej dłonie w swoje. — Cóż to znów za pomysł, Cersei? Oczywiście, że cię nie znienawidzę.

— Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz, co mam ci do powiedzenia. Ach, gdybym z tym do ciebie przyszła wcześniej!

I ponownie zaniosła się głośnym płaczem.

— O co chodzi?

Cersei wyrwała dłonie z jego uścisku i przyłożyła je sobie do twarzy, kiwając się w przód i w tył.

— To ja — jęknęła żałośnie. — To ja zabiłam króla.

Zapadła cisza przerywana tylko rżeniem koni na dziedzińcu. Ned wyprostował się i rzucił Cersei ostre spojrzenie.

— O czym ty mówisz, na bogów?

— To wszystko moja wina! Gdybym jej nie powiedziała, że znam prawdę...

— Nie powiedziała komu? Jaką prawdę? Cersei! Popatrz na mnie i powiedz mi natychmiast, o czym ty bredzisz.

Był zły. _Dobrze, bardzo dobrze_ — pomyślała Cersei. Zaczęło mu się udzielać jej szaleństwo.

Powoli odsunęła dłonie od twarzy i obserwowała z dziką radością, jak blednie, gdy wyszeptała do niego cicho:

— Królowa Lyanna. Wiele, wiele lat temu w Królewskiej Przystani. Natknęłam się na nią przypadkiem... Kiedy zobaczyłam, co robi, prawda uderzyła mnie między oczy. To było takie oczywiste! Och, Ned, byłam taka zła, _taka wściekła_. Ledwie godzinę wcześniej rozmawiałyśmy o naszych dzieciach, o potencjalnym małżeństwie. Wiesz, jak bardzo chciałam połączyć twoją córką i syna Roberta. Przepraszam, Ned, powinnam była nie stracić wtedy głowy...

— Nie rozumiem — powiedział Ned, a jego szare oczy przybrały odcień burzowego nieba. Patrzył tak czasem na ludzi, na których podnosił Lód. — Nie rozumiem. Co takiego zobaczyłaś?

— To, jak czule twoja siostra gładziła podobiznę mężczyzny, który nie był Robertem. Powiedz mi, Ned, zastanawiałeś się czasem, dlaczego Jon urodził się silny i zdrowy, chociaż przyszedł na świat przedwcześnie? Dlaczego nie miał czarnych włosów i błękitnych oczu jak pozostałe dzieci Roberta?

— Kłamiesz — warknął, ale bez przekonania.

Cersei była pewna, że jej uwierzył. Być może gdzieś w głębi serca wiedział o tym od dawna.

— Nie zaprzeczała, kiedy ją oskarżyłam. Nie jestem dumna z tego, co jej wtedy powiedziałam, mój panie. Do dziś nie potrafię sobie tego wybaczyć.

I opowiedziała mu wszystko — _no, prawie wszystko_ — o swojej rozmowie z królową tamtego lata w Królewskiej Przystani. Nie zapomniała podkreślić przede wszystkim zasług Lyanny na polu zamordowania Brandona i Rickarda Starków oraz Elii Martell i jej dzieci.

— Nie mogłam przeżyć, że chłopiec, za którego chciałam wydać naszą córkę, jest zwyczajnym bachorem, a nie synem Roberta — wyjaśniła, wycierając mokre policzki. — I nie umiałam jej wybaczyć, że tak okrutnie nas wszystkich oszukała. W napadzie furii zagroziłam jej, że jeśli nie przekona Roberta do sojuszu z Północą, wyjawię mu prawdę.

Ned odsunął się od niej tak daleko, na ile pozwalała mu odległość między posłaniem a drzwiami. Spojrzenie pełne wzgardy, które jej posłał, paliło do żywego, ale Cersei wiedziała, że nie było przeznaczone wyłącznie dla niej — Ned zdawał się w końcu rozumieć.

— Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła, Ned — skłamała. — Nigdy nie wyjawiłabym prawdy. Co mogłabym zresztą zyskać, gdyby król się dowiedział i skrzywdził Jona albo Lyannę? Nie dostałabym tego, czego pragnęłam, ale zraniłabym ciebie, a hańba Lyanny rzuciłaby cień na całą naszą rodzinę. Nigdy więcej o tym nie wspomniałam i byłam pewna, że i królowa zapomniała o moich słowach.

— Ale teraz, kiedy sojusz z Wysogrodem stał się niemal pewnikiem... — wycedził Ned i odwrócił się do drzwi, jakby od samego patrzenia na Cersei robiło mu się niedobrze. — Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą...

Cersei wstała i podeszła do niego — bała się, że ją odepchnie, gdy tylko go dotknie, ale chyba był zbyt poruszony, by w ogóle zarejestrować jej dłoń na swojej piersi.

— Błagam cię, nie rób niczego, czego mógłbyś żałować — poprosiła trzęsącym się głosem. — Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i nie chcesz mnie nawet słuchać, ale zwracam się do ciebie jako matka i siostra. Cokolwiek rozkazuje ci honor, ten jeden raz miej litość. Zbyt wiele krwi zostało przelane. Zbyt wiele łez. Ugnij kolano przed księciem Jonem. Może i jest bachorem Rhaegara, ale jest też twoim siostrzeńcem i...

— Zamilcz! — przerwał jej Ned.

Strząsnął z siebie jej rękę, jakby była jadowitym pająkiem. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł bez słowa, a kiedy nieco później podeszła do okna, usłyszała, jak nakazuje stajennym osiodłać konie i przygotować prowiant dla dziesięciu jeźdźców, którzy pojadą z nim na południe.

— Czy ja też mogę jechać? — Cersei usłyszała głos Joanny pośród męskich pokrzykiwań.

Nie dotarło do niej, co odpowiedział Ned, ale wypowiedział swoje słowa tonem stanowczym, niezbyt jednak groźnym — Cersei wiedziała, że choć z całą pewnością odmówił dziecinnej prośbie córki, to zapewne nie zrobił tego zanadto obcesowo.

Wróciła do łóżka i rzuciła się ciężko na poduszki. Od tej rzewnej inscenizacji rozbolała ją tylko głowa.

Gdyby Ned był odrobinę mniej opanowany, przed opuszczeniem Winterfell prawdopodobnie by ją udusił. W tej chwili winił ją za śmierć króla bardziej niż Lyannę i samego króla — bo Cersei nie była właściwie pewna, czy to królowa go zamordowała. Taki zapijaczony idiota jak Robert mógł się równie dobrze samodzielnie wykończyć.

Ale im dalej Ned zawędruje na południe, tym mniej będzie wierzył w swoją siostrę. Najpierw poczuje współczucie, potem żal, a w końcu rozczarowanie. I w świecie pełnym niedoskonałych ludzi zgubi najświętszą wartość, którą wyznawał.

„Umarł król. Niech żyje król!”

A potem wróci do Cersei — bo choć też była niedoskonała, była jego.


End file.
